Tal vez me quieres
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: “…Desde hacía un tiempo atrás me había preguntado constantemente cuándo y cómo todo mi mundo colapsaría, no se por qué, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría, tarde o temprano el eterno tira y afloja en lo que se había convertido mi vida llegaría a su fin”…


**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½"****.**** Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie, así como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que pude haberme tomado para la creación de esta historia, pero tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, puede que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco de antemano a todas las personas que se tomarán la molestia de leer esta historia, que si bien es cierto, es una más de las tantas que se publican, para mí es muy especial por ser una de las primeras que me atreví a escribir.**

**- Sin más que decir, les dejo con este relato. **

"**Tal vez me quieres"**

Mientras contemplo la noche estrellada desde la ventana de la habitación, me dedico a pensar qué pasará de ahora en adelante. Mi vida dio un vuelco inesperado y aunque lo que pueda suceder conmigo me tiene sin cuidado, ahora debo preocuparme por el bienestar de ella.

Desde hacía un tiempo atrás me había preguntado constantemente cuándo y cómo todo mi mundo colapsaría, no se por qué, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría, tarde o temprano el eterno tira y afloja en lo que se había convertido mi vida llegaría a su fin. Siempre llega el momento en que las cosas alcanzan un punto en el cual ya no se pueden reprimir.

Y por fin, hoy llegó ese momento, sea para bien o para mal, la situación ya no se pudo contener por más tiempo.

Desde la mañana empezó a salir todo mal. No es que mi vida sea un mundo color de rosas en donde todo es perfecto y no tengo que preocuparme por nada; no, mi vida dista mucho de ese mundo idílico con el que muchas veces soñamos, pero al menos es soportable.

Cada día tengo que lidiar con algún problema, la mayoría de las veces con más de uno, pero hoy...hoy mi mundo se vino abajo en un segundo y luego, la cosa empeoró, porque la poca estabilidad que aún reinaba a mi alrededor quedo hecha trizas en un santiamén y ahora, al final de este día, estoy aquí, rememorando en como fueron sucediendo los hechos y cómo por esos azares que solo una persona como yo puede tener, poco a poco todo fue tomando su curso y finalmente volvió la calma a mi agitada vida...espero que para siempre.

Les contaré como sucedió todo.

Desde que nuestros padres intentaron casarnos, de eso no hace más de cuatro meses, nuestras vidas se complicaron el doble y digo "nuestras" porque a pesar de que la mayoría de mis problemas los provocan terceras personas, ella siempre termina involucrada de una u otra forma.

Hoy no fue la excepción.

Después de la boda fallida, todas las personas que nos rodean empezaron a comportarse de una forma extraña, más agresiva de lo normal. Hubo varios intentos de...hummm, como decirlo de una forma sutil, ¿eliminar la competencia? Como sea, lo cierto es que las chicas, "mis prometidas", comenzaron a perseguirla.

¡Oh!, por si alguien no lo ha notado, cuando hablo de "ella", me refiero a Akane, mi única y verdadera prometida, aunque algunos se empeñen en afirmar lo contrario y tratar de desacreditarla.

Volviendo al tema, comenzaron a perseguirla, a desafiarla, a atacarla solo por el hecho de que debido a la estúpida boda, se dieron cuenta de que en cualquier momento podrían "perderme", imaginaron que deshaciéndose de ella les sería más fácil capturarme...y en cierto modo tenían razón. El hecho es que atacaban cuando yo no estaba cerca para defenderla o al menos interponerme. En muchas ocasiones convencieron a los pretendientes de ella para que ellos hicieran lo mismo conmigo, sabían que yo no me dejaría vencer, pero también sabían que al estar yo entretenido con ellos, ellas tendrían el camino libre para atacarla.

Y eso fue justo lo que paso el día de hoy.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en la casa. Por ser fin de semana, también toda la familia se encontraba allí. Akane había sido atacada la tarde anterior por Kodashi y había tenido la fortuna de no salir demasiado lastimada, gracias a que logro defenderse bastante bien hasta que apareció una ágil pelirroja para ayudarle. Así y todo, su cuerpo resulto con magulladuras y golpes de los que se estaba recién recuperando.

Ella estaba molesta conmigo, tercamente se negaba a recibir mi ayuda durante sus duelos y la tarde de ayer se había empecinado aún más en demostrar que no necesitaba mi intervención.

Bueno, el caso fue que después de disfrutar de un rico desayuno preparado por Kasumi y viendo que la situación con mi prometida no pintaba para nada bien, decidí salir a dar una vuelta. No dije donde iba porque en verdad no tenía idea de dónde ir.

Desde el intento de boda, el Uchan`s no era una opción, Ukyo se había puesto insoportable. Mis amigos de la preparatoria no eran tan cercanos como para ir a visitarlos. Al Neko Hanten, ni hablar.

Así, mis opciones eran pocas, por lo que me dedique a vagar por las calles hasta que apareció ante mi el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, Tatewaki Kuno, _"¡bien!, me ayudara a distraerme un rato"_, me dije.

Ahora que lo pienso, debí haberme percatado en ese momento de la extraña actitud que estaba teniendo el idiota de Kuno, pero no lo hice y eso me costo muy caro.

-¡Kuno!, ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

-¿No te acompaña mi diosa esta vez Saotome?

-¿Quién?, ¿Akane?

-¡Por supuesto que me refiero a Akane!

-¿No necesitas anteojos Kuno?, decir que Akane es una diosa bien puede valer una visita al oculista –mentí descaradamente, otra vez, ¿pero que quieren?, aun no podía reconocer que ella era más que una diosa para mi-, y respecto a tu pregunta, no, Akane se quedó en casa.

-¡Bien!, ¡eso esta muy bien!

Kuno se mostraba extremadamente alegre por mi respuesta, eso debió haber llamado mi atención, pero no note nada extraño. Por eso aun me recrimino, debí haber prestado mayor atención a sus palabras y no tanto a sus acciones.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte ingenuamente.

-Oh, por nada que te importe hechicero, aunque eso me da la opción de enfrentarte sin complicaciones. ¡Prepárate Saotome!

-¿No te cansas de que siempre te mande a volar? –Recién había dicho la última palabra y ya lo tenía encima mío con su boken apuntando a diestra y siniestra, con movimientos tan rápidos que me fue difícil esquivarlos- ¡Qué demonios...!

-¡Te sorprendes! –dijo él con satisfacción y luego sus palabras me dieron la primera pista de que algo no andaba bien- ¡ella dijo que el brebaje me ayudaría a mejorar!, ¡y tenía mucha razón! –dijo después riendo estridentemente mientras seguía atacándome.

-¿Ella? –Conteste yo esquivando y tratando de burlar su defensa a la vez- ¿quién te dijo eso, qué bebiste?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo Saotome. Ahora prepárate, porque te venceré e iré a recuperar a mi diosa que en estos momentos debe estar esperando por mí.

-Espera un momento –dije esquivando una vez más un golpe que paso a escasos centímetros de mi rostro-, ¿cómo sabes que Akane esta esperando por ti? –intuí que Kuno no me diría nada si abordaba el tema directamente, pero si lograba hacer mis preguntas de forma indirecta, tal vez me daría alguna pista...y di en el blanco.

-Porque en estos momentos, mi aliada debe estar dándole un contrahechizo a mi amada Akane.

-¿Contrahechizo para qué? –dije rogando mentalmente para que lo que pensaba, estaba sucediendo, no fuese verdad.

-La vieja bruja me confirmo que tú, siendo el brujo que eres, tenías hechizada a mi diosa y ahora su nieta debe estar aplicándole una pócima que contrarreste los...

Kuno no terminó su frase, o si lo hizo yo no pude escucharlo. Ya había descubierto todo lo que tenía que saber y me esforcé en darle su merecido. Conseguí mandarlo a volar, y ya no supe nada más de él.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude de vuelta a casa. No tenía ninguna duda de lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente Shampoo, la más peligrosa de "mis prometidas", había convencido a Kuno de que la ayudase a entretenerme, mientras ella le daba un "contrahechizo" a Akane.

Llegué al Dojo cansado y en un estado de ansiedad que pocas veces había experimentado, salte el portón y en cinco segundos me encontraba al interior de la casa.

-¡Akane!, ¡Akane, en dónde estas! –grite nada más cerrar la puerta tras de mi, avance rápidamente y mi cuerpo se detuvo en seco para esquivar a Nabiki, quien salía de la sala con cara de pocos amigos- ¡¿dónde esta tu hermana?! –le grite. Ella me miró suspicazmente y cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Por qué gritas cuando me tienes en frente?

-Nabiki, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, simplemente necesito saber dónde esta Akane y rápido.

-Búscala en el Dojo, me dijo que iría a entrenar...

Las últimas palabras las escuche muy lejos, pues a la primera frase salí corriendo rumbo al Dojo.

Cuando llegue al salón de entrenamiento, abrí bruscamente la puerta. Lo primero que vi, fue a la amazona riendo diabólicamente, de pie, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda uno de sus bomboris y en la derecha una daga de mediano tamaño chorreando un líquido espeso y rojo...sangre.

Luego mi mirada se enfoco en un cuerpo que se encontraba de rodillas frente a la amazona, su cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho, pequeñas gotas caían de su frente y su mano derecha presionaba fuertemente un inmóvil brazo izquierdo de donde manaba copiosamente sangre.

Mis sentidos no respondían, mi boca se abrió pero ningún sonido logro salir de mis labios, mis piernas y brazos se sentían aletargados, mi cabeza daba vueltas provocándome un mareo que por poco me cuesta un desmayo y de pronto, todo cobro un nuevo sentido cuando Shampoo dio vuelta su rostro triunfante y sentencio nuestros destinos.

-¡Airen!, ¡Por fin Shampoo acabar con impedimentos para casarnos!, ¡a chica violenta quedar poco tiempo de vida!

La amazona se acerco a mi dando saltitos, que ahora se, eran de alegría, olvidando por unos instantes sus armas en el suelo del Dojo mientras mi prometida hacia un esfuerzo por levantar su rostro y mirarme.

Y entonces, hice lo que había jurado jamás hacer en mi vida. De un fuerte empujón, envié a Shampoo hacia la pared enfrente de mí. Por la expresión en su rostro supe que mi propio rostro debía ser atemorizante. Los ojos de Shampoo reflejaban una mezcla de asombro y miedo y su semblante estaba demudado en una mueca de terror. Me acerque con paso decidido a ella mientras la chica trataba de buscar una escapatoria que yo no le dejaría encontrar. La tome fuertemente por el cuello de su blusa china y la levante del piso, ella aferró ambas manos a mi antebrazo en un intento por soltarse, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciera. Levante mi otra mano y jalé fuertemente su largo cabello violeta para inmovilizarla y el terror reflejado en sus ojos se hizo más latente. Entonces, una voz dulce pero potente llamó mi atención impidiendo que cometiera una locura.

-¡Ranma!...¡suéltala!...por favor.

Mire hacia mi costado izquierdo y pude ver como Akane hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ponerse de pie, cosa que no consiguió y cayo sin fuerzas al suelo. Yo solté de inmediato a mi presa y me abalance sobre mi prometida. Shampoo pensó que ese era un buen momento para escapar, pero yo estaba tan atento a lo que ocurría con Akane, como a los movimientos de la amazona.

-¡Si mueves un solo músculo te mato! –dije sin mirarla y eso basto para que ella permaneciera inmóvil y derramando lágrimas que no me conmovieron ni un ápice-. ¿Cómo te encuentras Akane? –susurre suavemente, estaba preocupado y no podía disimularlo.

-Bien –dijo ella y supe enseguida que estaba mintiendo-, no es gran cosa...una herida en el brazo.

-Estas ardiendo –dije poniendo mi mano en su frente, lo cierto es que sudaba copiosamente y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a intervalos irregulares-. ¡Qué demonios le hiciste! –grité dando vuelta mi rostro para observar cómo la orgullosa amazona me miraba aterrada y sin dejar de llorar. Evidentemente el miedo no la dejaba reaccionar. Desate el cinturón del traje de entrenamiento de Akane y rápidamente aplique un rudimentario torniquete en su brazo, mientras exigía una pronta respuesta de la amazona-, ¡responde ya!, no puede estar así por un simple corte en el brazo.

-Ranma, creo que...siento que me voy a...

Fueron sus últimas palabras, cayó en un sueño profundo. Su respiración era agitada pero al tocar su cuello y buscar su pulso me di cuenta que éste había disminuido notablemente.

Muy a mi pesar, la deje recostada en el suelo. La sangre ya se había estancado gracias al torniquete que había conseguido hacer poco antes.

-¡Shampoo, quiero una respuesta ahora, no me importa si tengo que golpearte y quiero la verdad!

Ella me miró y pude ver brillar la malicia en sus ojos violeta. Di un paso hacia delante, amenazándola con mi puño fuertemente cerrado y entonces, ella se decidió a hablar.

-La daga...estaba envenenada –dijo entre sollozos.

-¿En...envenenada? –pregunte incrédulo, ella asintió y observe un leve temblor en sus labios. La muy desgraciada trataba de contener una sonrisa.

-Quedar poco tiempo.

En ese momento hubiese podido matarla, de no haber sido por el grito desesperado que escuche a mi espalda. Di vuelta mi rostro y descubrí a Kasumi, de pie en la puerta del Dojo con ambas manos en su rostro que había perdido todo el color. Shampoo vio una nueva oportunidad para escapar y se levanto rápidamente para salir corriendo, pero siempre he sido más rápido que ella y en dos segundos la tenía sujeta firmemente del cabello, luego, con mi otra mano agarre su delgado cuello, ejerciendo la presión suficiente como para demostrarle que cualquier movimiento le costaría la vida, todo eso mientras llamaba la atención de Kasumi y le daba órdenes.

-¡Kasumi!, ¡ve corriendo a la casa y llama al Dr. Tofu, también dile a cualquiera que encuentres en tu camino que venga rápido! –al ver que la hermana de mi prometida no se movía le grite con mayor fuerza-, ¡Ve rápido, no hay tiempo!, ¡la vida de tu hermana depende de ti!

Kasumi desapareció por la puerta del Dojo y al minuto o quizá menos, llegó Nabiki junto a mamá corriendo a toda velocidad.

La cara de preocupación y perplejidad que mostraban las dos mujeres al contemplar la escena me devolvió a la realidad. Vi que ambas se internaban al interior del Dojo en dirección al cuerpo de Akane, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, yo ya les estaba impartiendo órdenes.

-¡Nabiki, necesito que busques una cuerda o algo que me permita atar a Shampoo!; ¡mamá, tu quédate con Akane hasta que llegue el Dr. Tofu, no creo que sea conveniente moverla! –las dos me miraron incrédulas. Fue Nabiki quien primero reacciono, pero antes de cumplir mi petición, quiso tomar la daga que descansaba en el piso-, ¡deja eso ahí, es evidencia!

Mi grito sobresalto a las tres mujeres, Nabiki asintió y corrió a cumplir mi mandato, Shampoo se revolvía de un lado a otro, por lo que aplique más fuerza a mi apriete y la levante del piso. Mamá no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¡Qué fue lo que sucedió! –dijo mientras inspeccionaba el rostro cada vez mas pálido de mi prometida.

-Fíjate si su pulso esta bien mamá –respondí ignorando su pregunta- por favor.

-Constante, pero muy débil.

-Esta despreciable mujer la atacó con una daga envenenada mamá –dije sin ningún remordimiento, en ese momento llegaba Nabiki con la cuerda que le había solicitado. No tuve que decirle nada para que ella se dispusiera a atar a la amazona. Primero los pies y luego las manos- asegúrate de que queden bien sujetas –le indique a la hermana de mi prometida, ella asintió-. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Happosai?

-Creo que en su habitación.

-Ve a buscarlo, dile que necesito su ayuda y que le conviene venir de inmediato.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡No hay tiempo Nabiki!, ¡solo has lo que te digo!

Ella salió corriendo nuevamente y a los segundos después, llegaba Kasumi, seguida de mi padre, el suyo y el buen Dr. Tofu. De forma rápida y acelerada explique la situación. Tofu me escuchaba atentamente mientras examinaba a mi prometida. Yo había dejado a Shampoo custodiada por los mayores, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención. Tofu dijo que por los síntomas y el aroma que expelía la daga usada por Shampoo, estaba seguro de que habían utilizado una mezcla de hierbas altamente tóxicas, que él trataría de hacer todo lo posible, pero que era indudable que la persona que había preparado el veneno sabría cual era el antídoto más eficaz. Miré a Shampoo con odio y ella esquivo mis ojos que se sentían como dos llamar ardientes.

-¡Ya escuchaste!, por tu bien te recomiendo que le digas al doctor cómo preparaste ese veneno.

-Yo no saber...seguir indicaciones de libro de bisabuela.

-¡Mientes! –dije acercándome a grandes zancadas a ella y hasta yo me sorprendí cuando me vi lanzándola con fuerza contra la pared. Mi padre me contuvo fuertemente, mientras el Sr. Soun se acercaba estupefacto al lado de Shampoo-, ¡dile al doctor ahora que fue lo que utilizaste o ni siquiera tu abuela se salvara de la muerte!

Todos me miraron asustados, pero yo no estaba jugando, sentía tanto odio, rabia e impotencia que en lo único en que podía pensar era en acabar con ella y con toda su maldita tribu.

-Yo...utilizar beleño y belladona...también frutos de dulcamara… y corteza y frutos de sauco.

-¡Ranma, debemos actuar rápido! –grito Tofu, seguramente reconocía en los nombres de las plantas el daño que podían provocar. Al mismo tiempo, palpaba rápidamente el cuerpo de Akane en lo que reconocí, estaba practicando presión en los puntos Shiatsu-, tratare de detener el avance del veneno, pero aún así no creo que tengamos más de dos horas. En la consulta tengo algunos ingrediente, pero sin saber las cantidades exactas...

-No te preocupes por eso. Papá, iras corriendo a la consulta del doctor y traerás lo que él necesita, el resto ayudara en lo que él les indique y yo...

En eso llego Happosai acompañado de Nabiki.

-Maestro, necesito que me acompañe al Neko Hanten. La vida de Akane depende de estas brujas y si algo sale mal, necesito que me ayude a obligarlas a darme el antídoto.

-Akane-chan... ¿ella esta...

-Aun no, pero lo estará si no hacemos algo rápido.

Los ojos del viejo maestro se encontraron con los míos y pude ver la preocupación mezclada con el temor que adquirían al mirarme. Luego tome bruscamente a Shampoo y la cargue al hombro mientras salía del Dojo, Happosai me acompaño sin chistar.

-¡Lo dejo todo en tus manos Tofu!

El camino lo hicimos a una velocidad impresionante y sinceramente agradezco que los lugares por donde nos movemos habitualmente estén tan cerca uno de otro. En no más de diez minutos ingresábamos al Neko Hanten. Los pocos clientes que se encontraban en el lugar nos miraron sorprendidos, se deben haber asustado mucho de ver a un joven loco de rabia, acompañado de un viejecito en apariencia inofensivo, cargando a una bella y aterrada mujer al hombro como si fuese un saco de arroz. Todos salieron raudos hacia el exterior con tan solo ver que los miraba y dejaba caer bruscamente a mi presa.

-¡Cologne!, ¡ven de inmediato o te juro que lo lamentarás!

La momia apareció del interior del local, aparentemente asombrada de ver a su nietecita amarrada de pies y manos, en un estado deplorable y con una mordaza en la boca.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, así es que seré breve. Tu estúpida nieta enveneno a Akane con una mezcla de hierbas que asegura, sacó de uno de tus libros. Necesito el antídoto y lo necesito ya.

La anciana me observo por un momento, quizá sopesando sus posibilidades. Yo tome a Shampoo del cabello una vez más y le quite la mordaza. Ella soltó un aullido, mezcla de dolor y alivio.

_-¿Es cierto lo que dice el yerno Xian-Pu?_- preguntó la vieja en chino. Yo no entendía palabra de lo que decían, pero Happosai sí y le dije que pusiera atención para que no nos tendieran una trampa.

_-Sí, es cierto_.

_-¿Qué hiciste niña?_ –dijo acercándose a mi.

-Si das un paso más, la mato. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo y me importa muy poco lo que digan en su lengua. ¡Dame el antídoto ahora!

Cologne se sintió amenazada, porque inmediatamente fue a la trastienda y volvió con un gran libro.

-¿Qué receta utilizaste niña?

-No lo recuerdo –contestó Shampoo y eso basto para que yo presionara nuevamente su cuello.

_-¡Estas loca!, ¡él es capaz de matarte!, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? _

Shampoo trato de pronunciar algo y yo solté mi agarre.

_-Fue la número treinta, la que me dijiste jamás utilizara. _

La cara de Cologne se volvió más blanca que un papel y su bastón cayo al suelo provocando un golpe seco. Algo malo pasaba, esa no era una reacción propia de la momia.

-¡Dame el antídoto!

-Shampoo, ¿qué cantidades utilizaste? –dijo la momia sin prestarme atención, mientras pasaba las páginas del libro rápidamente.

_-La cantidad que asegura una muerte rápida_

Cologne pareció encontrar la receta y frunció el ceño.

-El antídoto es complejo, pero puedo hacerlo, tengo lo necesario.

-Debes darte prisa y rogar porque lo tengas a tiempo o tu, tu linda nieta y toda tu tribu perecerán junto con mi prometida. De eso puedes estar segura –La vieja me miró y asintió. Por primera vez pude detectar temor en su arrugado rostro. Ella se dirigió a la trastienda y escuche el sonido característico que emiten los frascos al chocar entre ellos.

En ese momento hacia ingreso al restaurante el eterno enamorado de la amazona. Nos dirigió una mirada perpleja y me increpó.

-¡Qué crees que estas haciendo Saotome!

-Yo que tu no me acerco ni un milímetro más jovencito –escuche que decía Happosai tranquilamente.

-¡Suéltala ahora! –continuo Mousse sin prestar atención a la advertencia del maestro, lo que le costo una caída estrepitosa al suelo. Happosai no había hecho más que tocarlo con su pipa.

-Si las cosas han llegado a este punto ha sido única y exclusivamente por culpa de esa jovencita muchacho. Y si no quieres que se agraven más de lo que están, te sugiero que permanezcas sentado allí mismo, de lo contrario, Ranma y yo acabaremos con ustedes en un dos por tres.

Me sorprendió la frialdad con la que el viejo libidinoso dijo todo aquello, pero luego me di cuenta de que por muy a la ligera que tomase su vida y la de los demás durante la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando se trataba de algo malo en lo que estaba involucrada una de las personas a quien apreciaba, el anciano podía ser implacable y ciertamente, Akane era una persona muy querida por el viejo.

Momentos después, una afligida Cologne apareció desde la trastienda del local con dos frascos pequeños en sus manos. Me dirigió una mirada suplicante y yo asentí. Entonces ella se acerco deteniéndose a medio metro de donde yo me encontraba, esbozo una sonrisa y me extendió ambos frascos. Los tome con cuidado y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Debes darle cinco gotas del frasco pequeño, solo cinco, no pueden ser más ni menos. Luego, deberás asegurarte de que tome una cucharada pequeña cada media hora exacta del frasco más grande, durante las tres horas siguientes. Cuando complete la última media hora, volverás a darle cinco gotas del frasco pequeño y repetirás el procedimiento del frasco grande, pero esta vez, solo por dos horas. Al completarse la última media hora después de tomar la última cucharadita, ella estará fuera de todo peligro y podrá hacer su vida normal.

-¿Es todo?

-Es todo, pero recuerda que debes seguir los pasos al pie de la letra, de lo contrario, en vez de aliviarse, ella puede empeorar. Durante el tratamiento, solo podrá beber líquidos, de preferencia agua. Anote todo aquí –dijo entregándome una hoja de papel. Se la arrebate de las manos y guarde los dos frascos y la hoja de papel en mis bolsillos.

-Escucha chico, yo no sabía nada de lo que planeaba hacer mi nieta, aun así, te pido que la perdones –su voz era calmada y suplicante, pero eso no me conmovió.

-Si Akane se salva esta vez, conservara su vida, pero ni sueñes que la perdonare. ¡Jamás conseguirá mi perdón! Y después de esto espero que le quede claro que no quiero volver a verla nunca más –me volví para tomar a la amazona nuevamente y la cargue a mi hombro.

-¿Dónde la llevas? –preguntó Cologne asustada.

-Es mi rehén, si estos frasquitos no surten efecto, ella pagará antes que nadie el costo de una vida inocente.

-¿Tan importante es la chica Tendo para ti?

Me pareció una pregunta fuera de lugar, pero de todas formas conteste.

-Estaría dispuesto a ir al mismísimo infierno por ella si ese fuera el precio por salvarla. Debes rogar para que la cosa que me diste funcione, de lo contrario no tendré compasión con nadie. Su vida vale mucho más que unas cuantas vidas de amazonas chinas -Ahora que lo pienso, eso fue cruel y desproporcionado, pero en ese momento estaba tan desesperado, que oculte esa desesperación tras el profundo odio que llegue a sentir por la amazona, odio que jamás había sentido en mi vida-. Maestro, usted se quedará aquí para asegurarse de que ella no escape.

-No te preocupes chico y apresúrate, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

-Por primera vez le encuentro toda la razón Maestro.

Salí del local de comida china y corrí en dirección al Dojo. En mi precipitación por llegar pronto, había olvidado amordazar a Shampoo y ella aprovecho ese detalle para, según lo que sospecho, era justificar sus acciones.

-Airen, yo hacer lo que hice por amor...lo único que quería era verte libre de chica violenta para casarme contigo... ¡seriamos tan felices!...yo...

-Si quieres conservar tus cinco sentidos deberías dejar de hablar Shampoo. Tus suplicas y excusas no servirán esta vez. Lo que hiciste es despreciable y lo sabes.

Ella permaneció en silencio el resto del camino. Cinco minutos fueron suficientes para ingresar nuevamente al Dojo, arroje a Shampoo sin miramientos y me acerque a donde se encontraba mi prometida tendida, mientras daba órdenes nuevamente.

-¡Papá, Sr. Soun!, ¡cuiden de la amazona, no la dejen moverse, no se intimiden y tampoco tengan miedo a lastimarla!, ¡Nabiki ayúdales a mantenerla bajo control! ¡Mamá, Kasumi, suban a preparar el cuarto de Akane! –me arrodille junto a mi prometida y pase mi mano por su frente sudorosa, con la mirada interrogue a Tofu.

-Ha resistido bastante, pero no se hasta cuándo pueda hacerlo Ranma.

-Si la vieja bruja aprecia un poco su vida, la de su nieta y la de toda su tribu, no tendrá que resistir más de lo necesario Tofu

La tome cuidadosamente en mis brazos. Su cuerpo estaba frió y temblaba de vez en cuando, pero su rostro ardía, perlando su frente con gotitas transparentes. Su respiración era dificultosa y su pulso muy débil. La acerque cuanto más pude a mí, rozando su húmedo cabello con mi barbilla en una suave caricia.

-Vas a estar bien –susurre sin importarme si me escuchaban o no-, te recuperaras pronto.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi como todos los rostros me miraban expectantes. Papá se encontraba serio, jamás lo había visto así. El Sr. Soun tenía el rostro demudado de tristeza y por sus mejillas quedaban restos de las lágrimas que seguramente había derramado. Nabiki me observaba incrédula y asombrada a la vez. Tofu me observaba preocupado y Shampoo...bueno, ella lloraba amargamente, tal vez en ese momento recién había comprendido el error que había cometido, porque aunque ella hubiese eliminado a Akane, yo jamás la hubiese seguido.

-Tofu, ¿puedes ir delante abriendo las puertas? –mi voz sonó tan suave que incluso yo me sorprendí del cambio.

-Claro Ranma.

Salimos del Dojo y yo camine con tanto cuidado que parecía que llevaba una muñeca de porcelana.

-No se descuiden, ella es muy astuta y recuerden que es nuestra carta para conseguir que Akane se recupere.

Una vez en el cuarto de mi prometida, la deposite suavemente en la cama que habían preparado mamá y Kasumi, luego me negué a dejarla al cuidado de cualquiera que no fuese yo, así es que me apresure a sacar los dos frasquitos y las instrucciones que había garabateado Cologne en la hoja de papel.

-Tofu, tendrás que ayudarme a abrirle la boca, es necesario que ella tome solo cinco gotas de esta cosa. Mamá, quiero que recuerdes la hora exacta en que yo introduzca la sustancia en su boca, no podemos olvidar ese dato por nada del mundo.

-Pierde cuidado.

Destape el pequeño frasco y un olor penetrante y ácido inundo la habitación. Tofu se puso al lado de la cama de Akane e intento abrirle los labios, luego de unos segundos, lo consiguió y yo deje caer las cinco gotitas en el interior de la boca de mi prometida con la ayuda de un cuentagotas que me había ofrecido Tofu, de los implementos que había mandado a buscar a su consulta con mi padre.

El remedio pareció hacer efecto casi de inmediato. Akane se encorvo en la cama con espasmos, su rostro se contrajo y exhaló un fuerte y agudo grito de dolor. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama apretando su estomago con ambas manos.

-Me...duele mucho...-gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza-, yo...voy a... ¡Ranma!

Sus ojos suplicantes me indicaron lo que pasaba.

-¡Espera solo un momento! –salí disparado de la habitación y en menos de un minuto ya estaba de vuelta con un gran tiesto que Kasumi utilizaba para lavar verduras.

-¡Aquí tienes!

Ella me miró agradecida y me arrebato el tiesto de las manos, hundió su cabeza en él y vació todo lo que tenía en su estomago ante la mirada atenta de las cuatro personas que nos encontrábamos con ella.

-¡Es asqueroso! –dijo de pronto-, realmente...repugnante.

Yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreír, ella iba a estar bien y ese tipo de comentarios me quito toda sombra de duda y el miedo que pudiera tener aún.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella me miró con los ojos vidriosos y su rostro perlado de sudor.

-Podría estar mucho mejor si alguien me dijera qué sucedió.

-De eso hablaremos mas tarde. Kasumi, busca ropa limpia para Akane. Mamá, anota en este mismo papel la hora exacta en que le dimos el brebaje, no quiero que cometamos errores. Tofu, encárgate de esto ¿si? –le dije pasándole el tiesto que permanecía en manos de mi prometida.

-Ranma, ¿qué sucedió? –volvió a preguntar mi prometida, examinándose el brazo vendado por Tofu-, recuerdo que estaba en el Dojo y llego Shampoo y luego...

-Eso no es importante ahora –dije apartando el cobertor de su cama y acercándome a ella. Kasumi y mamá me miraron con asombro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto la hermana de mi prometida al tiempo que dejaba el pijama de Akane a los pies de la cama, yo tome las prendas de ropa con una mano y se las pase a mi prometida.

-Sostén esto por favor –ella me regalo una mirada suspicaz-, solo quiero llevarte al cuarto de baño.

-Bien.

La tome en mis brazos y ella se acomodo suavemente, sentí que parte de mi alma regresaba al sentirla cerca de mi y con vida. Ella rodeo mi cuello con torpes movimientos de sus brazos.

-Perdón.

-No te preocupes, es normal.

Salí con ella en dirección al baño, Kasumi y mi madre nos seguían a corta distancia, una vez llegamos a la puerta del cuarto de baño, pedí que la abrieran. Luego baje a mi prometida suavemente e hice que se apoyara en mi brazo, después le quite a Kasumi la toalla que traía en sus manos y me dispuse a cerrar la puerta...los gritos agudos de las tres mujeres no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!

-¡Ranma!, ¿no pensaras entrar solo con Akane?

-¡No es correcto lo que piensas hacer!

-Me da exactamente lo mismo lo que piensen ustedes, no voy a dejarla ni un minuto sola. Ustedes saben de lo que las dos brujas son capaces de hacer y si por algún descuido, Shampoo llega a escapar o Happosai no logra contener a Cologne, prefiero estar preparado.

Ante las atónitas miradas de mi madre y Kasumi, cerré la puerta de golpe y nuevamente tome a mi prometida en brazos. Afortunadamente, se encontraba tan débil que no pudo golpearme, pero aún así, hizo el intento.

-Akane, puedes decir todo lo que quieras, puedes tratar de escapar si así lo quieres, pero no voy a salir de este cuarto. No pienso darles una ventaja de la que estoy seguro, luego me arrepentiría. Así es que puedes decirme tantas veces como desees que soy un pervertido, pero eso no me detendrá.

Ella me miró sorprendida y sonrojada, luego pareció calmarse, al menos en apariencia.

-Quiero lavarme los dientes. El sabor aún es desagradable.

-Bien.

Me acerque con ella al lavabo, luego de que ella se enjuagase repetidas veces su boca, me miró expectante. Hasta ese momento, yo había tomado el control de prácticamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi prometida, impartiendo ordenes, tomando decisiones y obligando a quien se resistiera a obedecerme, pero al tenerla allí, aferrándose a mi brazo para no caer al suelo, y mirándome como si buscase las respuestas del universo en mis ojos, en ese momento, mi voluntad empezó a flaquear. ¿A quién quería engañar?, había estado decidido a hacer algo temerario al encerrarme con ella en el baño, pero en ese momento, toda mi seguridad se había ido al traste.

-¿Y ahora? –dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno...ahora –mire estúpidamente al techo como si allí pudiese encontrar la respuesta adecuada a esa simple pregunta. Trague duro y finalmente hable-, ¿quieres cambiarte o prefieres darte un baño primero?

Ella se puso roja como tomate, pero me sostuvo la mirada, luego suspiro y bajo la vista.

-Quisiera darme un baño, pero...no se si...sea...

-Tranquila –la interrumpí-, te dejare en la bañera y no observare nada de nada, lo prometo, pero, ¿te sientes con fuerzas suficientes?

-Creo que puedo intentarlo. Me duele bastante el estomago, la cabeza me da vueltas, mis piernas y brazos se sienten débiles, pero siento el cuerpo asquerosamente sucio, haré el intento.

Yo le sonreí, la tome nuevamente en mis brazos y ella se aferró a mí. Luego hice que se sentara en el borde del furo y con delicados movimientos trate de ayudarle a quitarse la parte superior de su traje de entrenamiento. Ella me miró con las mejillas encendidas y para que negarlo, yo también estaba sonrojado al máximo. El tenerla cerca y ser conciente de que estaba ayudándole a... desnudarse... ¡nadie podría haber estado tranquilo en una situación semejante sabiendo lo que eso significaba! ¡Y más aún si la mujer a quien estaba ayudando era ni más ni menos que la chica de mis sueños!

-Te ayudare a quitarte la ropa externa y de lo demás te encargas tú ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con un leve movimiento, mientras se veía despojada de la parte superior de su traje de entrenamiento, quedando solo con una camiseta y los pantalones del traje. La ayude a ponerse en pie y le indique que podía dejar caer sus pantalones. Ella lo hizo sin reclamos. Después la introduje en la bañera, ella me miró dubitativa.

-¿Quieres que...te ayude con la camiseta?

-Por favor... –dijo en un susurro apenas audible y esquivando mi mirada.

La fui despojando lentamente de esa prenda de ropa, tratando de no observarla, pero era algo casi inevitable.

-¿Puedes seguir sola?

-Sí, solo ayúdame a sentarme ¿quieres?

-Bien...pero...

-Puedes...puedes mirar, tengo puesta la ropa interior.

"Tengo puesta la ropa interior", ¡cómo si eso ayudara en algo a calmar mis alborotadas hormonas! El caso es que la ayude a sentarse y me volví rápidamente. Me sentía estúpido, ¡yo mismo me había metido en ese problema!, y ahora estaba allí de pie, mirando fijamente a la puerta del baño, sonrojado hasta las orejas y escuchando los suaves sonidos del agua al deslizarse por el cuerpo desnudo de mi prometida. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y comencé a avanzar hacia la puerta, pero su voz me detuvo.

-¡Dónde vas!

-Creo que fue una decisión tonta el encerrarme contigo aquí, llamare a Kasumi para que termine de ayudarte.

-No, espera...es cierto que todo es un tanto extraño, pero me siento más segura...si tú te quedas a mi lado.

-Pero...

-Ya termine, ¿puedes alcanzarme la toalla...por favor?

-Claro.

Me acerque lentamente, con mi brazo extendido sosteniendo la toalla que me solicitaba y mirando hacia el techo, ella soltó una risita cristalina con la que pareció que me derretiría ahí mismo.

-Pareces un robot.

-No es porque yo lo quiera.

Ella me arrebato la toalla, me pareció que se levantaba, yo estaba dándole la espalda cerca del furo, pero ella pidió que me acercara un poco más, lo hice y sentí su mano húmeda posarse en uno de mis hombros.

-No quiero perder el equilibrio y golpearme.

-Sí –dije tratando de contener las ganas locas que tenía de voltearme a verla.

Ella salió del furo despacio y siempre apoyándose en mí, luego de largos minutos en los que tuve que hacer gala de todo mi autocontrol, ella me dijo que ya podía voltear. De haber sabido lo que encontraría a mis espaldas no lo hubiera hecho.

Allí estaba ella, tambaleándose, cubierta tan solo por la blanca toalla que le había pasado yo y aferrada fuertemente de mi brazo izquierdo.

-Tienes que ayudarme a ponerme la ropa.

-¿Có...cómo?

-Ayúdame a llegar hasta donde dejaste mi ropa.

-Bien.

Le rodee la cintura con mi brazo para sostenerla y ayudarle a avanzar, no quería hacer el intento de cargarla y provocarme un colapso nervioso con esa acción. Llegamos hasta donde había dejado su ropa, ella hizo un esfuerzo intenso y después de mucho trabajar, logro ponerse los pantalones de su pijama, luego se incorporo y me quedo mirando, estábamos frente a frente, extendió su brazo derecho mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a mi brazo con el izquierdo, yo entendí que me pedía que la ayudase a ponerse la camisa. Baje mi mano con cuidado hasta alcanzar la prenda y la deslicé despacio, primero por su brazo derecho, luego por el izquierdo. Ella levanto ambos brazos apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

Cuando comenzaba a abotonar su pijama, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejándonos a ambos en una situación bastante embarazosa. No soy capaz de repetir los murmullos y gritos que venían de afuera, eran muchos y variados, pero uno de ellos se hizo notar por sobre los demás.

-¡Ranma!, ¡qué crees que estas haciendo encerrado con Akane en el baño!

Ryoga estaba furibundo y por un momento, sus palabras me hicieron tratar de escapar, pero luego pensé que por reacciones como aquella habíamos llegado hasta ese punto y Akane se había encontrado a punto de morir.

-¡Nadie me puede decir lo que tengo que hacer Ryoga!, ¡no después de que Akane casi muere por haberla dejado sola!

-¿Casi muere?

Dijo Ukyo saliendo de detrás de no se quién. ¿Cómo habían llegado ellos allí? No me importo lo que hicieran o dijeran, termine de abotonar el pijama de Akane, quien estaba muy sonrojada y tire de la toalla, ésta se desprendió del cuerpo de mi prometida y yo la arroje al suelo, luego cargue a mi prometida nuevamente mientras salía del baño haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas que todos me hacían. Cuando llegue a la puerta de su habitación, le pedí a mamá que la abriera mientras le hacia preguntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que le dimos el brebaje a Akane mamá?

-Veinticinco minutos exactos. Puse la alarma en el reloj de Akane, sonará cada media hora.

-Bien.

Me acerque a la cama y deposite a mi prometida en ella, luego me volví hacia la puerta y camine alejando a todos los que intentaron ingresar.

-Ahora cerrare esta puerta. Kasumi, ¿puedes preparar un té para tu hermana?, creo que te lo agradecería. Mamá, ve y diles a los que se encuentran en el Dojo que Akane se encuentra mejor, pero que no quiero que descuiden a Shampoo, todavía tengo mis dudas respecto al antídoto que me dio Cologne. Tofu, gracias por todo, desde ahora yo me encargo. En cuanto a ustedes dos, no quiero verlos cerca.

Ryoga y Ukyo me miraron con sorpresa, luego trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo, pero yo no se los permití.

-No pueden ayudar en nada y esta ha sido una mañana muy agotadora, por lo que no me gustaría tener que pelear nuevamente. Si quieren alguna explicación, pídansela a alguno de los que me están ayudando, pero manténganse alejados de esta puerta ¿escucharon bien?

Luego cerré la puerta y me dirigí con calma hasta la cama de mi prometida, me senté en la orilla y la observe, se notaba exhausta pero su semblante ya había recuperado un color saludable y los temblores y la fiebre habían desaparecido.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, ya estoy mejor.

-¿Sigues con dolores?

-Solamente mi estomago esta resentido, la cabeza dejo de darme vueltas, pero la debilidad que siento es bastante y el brazo me duele un poco.

-Pronto todo eso pasara –dije mientras tomaba el frasco mas grande que me había dado Cologne, lo abría y llenaba una cucharita con el líquido que contenía-, tendrás que tomar esto.

-¿Sabe tan asqueroso como lo que me dieron hace un rato?

-No lo sé, pero aunque así sea, deberás tomarlo.

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto justo cuando el reloj tocaba la alarma, me incliné para detener el sonido que generaba el pequeño y molesto aparato y acerque la cuchara a su boca, ella me miro resignada, suspiro profundamente y luego se tomo el remedio.

-¡Puaj!, es mucho peor, ojalá no me haga vomitar.

-No creo, ya verás como esto hace que te sientas mejor.

-Lo dices porque no tienes que tomarlo.

-Te comportas como una niña malcriada cuando quieres.

-No me importa, sabe horrible y punto.

La quede mirando sonriente y sin decirle nada, estoy seguro que mi rostro era el de un perfecto idiota, pero ella no comento nada al respecto, solo me sonrió y se acomodo en la cama.

-Tengo sueño.

-Debe ser el medicamento y también el baño.

-¿Puedo dormir?

-Claro que puedes.

-Pero, antes me gustaría saber qué me sucedió. Acabas de decir que casi muero.

-Shampoo trato de envenenarte –dije con un tono de voz duro y rencoroso-, la daga con la que te atacó contenía una mezcla de hierbas tóxicas.

-Ya veo –dijo en tono ausente y mirando al frente, luego suspiró-. Nunca nos dejaran tranquilos ¿verdad?

-Sí lo harán. Encontrare la manera de que lo hagan.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto. Siempre estas cuidándome, siempre me proteges y siempre te arriesgas por mí.

-¿Porque soy una buena persona? –dije sonrojado.

Ella sonrió y un bostezo escapo de sus labios, el cual se apresuro en reprimir con una de sus manos.

-Tal vez hasta me quieras un poco –dijo con somnolencia.

-Sí, tal vez sea eso.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio ella soltó una suave risita para luego hablar en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Eso si es insólito.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que el gran Ranma Saotome admita que "tal vez" pueda querer a su torpe y fea prometida –ella se removió un poco más en las cobijas y suspiro- insólito...de verdad...

Se quedo inmediatamente dormida y yo suspire fuertemente, ¿por qué era tan difícil de creer?, al menos para mí, ese era justamente mi único motivo para hacer las cosas que hacía por ella. Sí, la quería y mucho.

Mire la hora en el reloj, recién las once de la mañana. Habían sucedido tantas cosas durante esa mañana y yo me sentía tan cansado, pero el verla dormir tranquila y a salvo era mi mejor recompensa.

Posteriormente las cosas fueron sucediendo con rapidez, la despertaba cada vez que se quedaba dormida para que se tomara el brebaje preparado por Cologne, luego de que le diese la segunda dosis del frasco pequeño, ella me dijo que se sentía mucho mejor, pero el tratamiento aún no acababa, no podía sentirme del todo seguro, en eso llegó Kasumi con algo de beber, los líquidos eran el único alimento que yo le permitía ingerir. Aproveche ese momento para pedirle a Kasumi que se quedara un momento con Akane, debía ir a ver que sucedería con Shampoo, estaba conciente de que me había comportado agresivamente con ella, pero no me arrepentía de nada. Justo en el momento en que salía de la habitación, ella abrió sus ojos.

-¡Ranma!, ¿te vas?

-Solo iré a ver como esta Shampoo y arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Oh, claro, Shampoo –dijo en un tono disgustado.

-Ranma tiene que ir a disculparse con ella...

-¿Disculparme?, ni lo sueñes Kasumi, ella se busco todo lo que le sucedió y mucho más.

Cerré la puerta y baje corriendo la escalera. Sentí que alguien se ponía en pie en la sala y salía tras de mi, no me hizo falta voltear para saber que se trataba de Ryoga y Ukyo.

Llegue a las puertas del Dojo y vi que el panorama no había cambiado mucho. Shampoo seguía amarrada de pies y manos, sentada cerca de una de las paredes del Dojo. Nabiki, el Sr. Soun y mi padre la vigilaban atentamente. Ingrese rápidamente y me detuve frente a ella cruzando mis brazos. Ryoga y Ukyo se pararon en la puerta, imagino que sin poder creer lo que veían.

-Tenemos que tomar una decisión. Akane se encuentra fuera de peligro, lo que dijo la vieja bruja era verdad, por mi parte creo que esta mujer ya sufrió bastante y también espero que le haya quedado claro que cualquiera que se acerque con malas intenciones a mi prometida pagara muy cara su osadía –Shampoo me miró con un rostro indescifrable, pero yo seguí hablando con voz calmada-. Esta vez te perdone la vida Shampoo y eso debes agradecérselo a tu abuela y también a tu victima, sabes perfectamente que si Akane no me hubiera detenido cuando descubrí todo, tu no estarías viva. Por mi parte no haré nada más, espero que hayas aprendido la lección, pero no se que acciones tomará la familia –dije mirando directamente a Nabiki-, trataste de asesinar a una persona que se encontraba en su casa y sin ningún arma para defenderse, la daga que utilizaste esta en nuestro poder y tenemos testigos. No creo que sean buenos antecedentes a la hora de enfrentar un juicio, ¿o me equivoco Nabiki?

-En eso no te equivocas cuñadito. Aunque si ella jura que jamás volverá a tocarle un pelo a Akane o a cualquier integrante de mi familia, nosotros no la denunciaremos.

-¿Estas segura?

-Confío en que cuidarás de mi hermana y en que a pesar de todo, esta mujer no es tan estúpida como para arriesgarse a ir a la cárcel o ser ajusticiada por ti.

-¿Qué dices Shampoo?

-Yo hacer lo que piden, no molestar más. Darme cuenta que ya nada poder hacer para que airen quererme.

-Bien. Papá, suéltala y acompáñenla al Neko Hanten. Después pueden decirle a Happosai que ya todo está bien y que puede volver.

-¿Seguro que ya no le harán daño a mi niña?

-Si son inteligentes, no lo harán.

Shampoo pareció desplomarse en el suelo. Por como se palpaba sus muñecas y tobillos pude darme cuenta de que se encontraba muy adolorida. Se puso de pie con dificultad y se llevo una mano a su estomago, los golpes que le había dado habían sido potentes, no me había controlado ni medido, en ese momento solo pensaba en que posiblemente Akane moriría y la rabia y el temor habían tomado el control de todas mis acciones.

-Yo...poder despedirme de ti? –dijo acercándose a mi con la intención clara de besarme.

-No, tú perdiste toda posibilidad de convertirte en amiga en el momento en que atacaste a mi prometida. Para mi es como si hubieras muerto Shampoo. No quiero volver a verte ni saber nada más de ti y si vuelves a molestarnos, no vivirás para contarlo.

Ella bajo su mirada y camino hacia la puerta del Dojo seguida por los dos mayores, yo me di vuelta para observarlos desaparecer y vi las caras asombradas de Ryoga y Ukyo.

-Cualquiera que intente hacer lo que esa mujer trato de ejecutar hoy recibirá el mismo tratamiento, seamos amigos o no, ¿me entienden? No estoy dispuesto a pasar por esto nuevamente, la próxima vez, estoy dispuesto a derramar sangre, cualquiera que ésta sea.

Me retire de allí dejándolos atrás. Cuando subí la escalera e ingresé al cuarto de mi prometida, todas mis alarmas se activaron al ver que sollozaba acurrucada en brazos de Kasumi.

-¡Qué paso!, ¿te sientes mal? –pregunte mientras corría a su lado.

-Puedes dejarnos...a solas Kasumi.

-Sí.

Kasumi se retiró sin decir nada, yo cada vez entendía menos y comencé a desesperarme. Intente acercarme y ella me miró asustada.

-¿Por qué hiciste esas cosas?

-¿Qué cosas? –pregunte y verdaderamente no tenía idea a qué se refería.

-Kasumi me dijo que estabas tan fuera de sí que estuviste a punto de... ¡casi la matas!

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?, ¡ella trato de matarte!

-Pero eso no justifica el que tu hayas hecho lo mismo.

-¿No te das cuenta de que si no hubiese actuado de esa manera, ella hubiese seguido con sus intentos?

-¿Y ahora, no lo hará?

-Espero que no. Si es inteligente no lo hará.

-¿La amenazaste?

-No fue necesario, sabe que si se acerca a ti...

-¡No quiero que te conviertas en un asesino por mi culpa!, ¡no lo soportaría!

-Eso no va a pasar en la medida de que ellas se detengan.

-¡Y si no lo hacen!, ¡y si mañana o pasado viene otra loca y...

-¿Quieres que te de la solución a ese problema? –dije acercándome a ella para tomarla de los hombros y obligarla a que me mirase. Ella lo hizo y vi la esperanza en sus ojos y entonces... el maldito reloj dejo sonar la alarma. Suspiré resignado y me separe de ella para darle lo que sería la última dosis del brebaje, ella parecía decepcionada. Luego de que tomo la última dosis, yo me atreví a acariciarle el cabello y ella sonrió débilmente.

-En verdad me gustaría que todo esto se acabara, estoy cansada de andar siempre a la defensiva y ahora tengo miedo de que las cosas empeoren.

-Akane...

-¡No quiero tener que ir a verte a la cárcel o a un cementerio!, ¿no lo entiendes? –sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

-Hay una forma para que todo acabe, he estado pensando en ello y si tu estas dispuesta...

-¿Cuál?

Sonreí y me acerque a su oído, le dije mi plan y ella abrió mucho los ojos, para luego mirarme incrédula. Estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero yo la hice callar y me puse de pie.

-Es la única solución que se me ocurre Akane, al menos por el momento. Ahora tienes que descansar. Volveré más tarde, tienes hasta esta noche para pensar en mi propuesta y darme una respuesta.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, ya era tarde y no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Ella llamo mi atención justo en el momento en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Ranma! –yo voltee mi cabeza para mirarla por sobre mi hombro-, gracias, por todo lo que haces por mi.

-Haría el doble y hasta el triple de cosas si fuera necesario.

Sonreí amablemente y salí de allí, no quería complicar más las cosas. Ahora todo dependía de ella, mi presente y mi futuro dependían de su decisión.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, rememorando todo lo que paso durante este extraño día en donde me di cuenta de que todo tiene un límite y nuestra situación había llegado a ese límite. Akane me dijo que le parecía insólito pensar que quizá yo la quisiera un poco y puede que tenga razón, quizá yo la quiera un poco, pero estoy absolutamente seguro de que la amo con todo mí ser, que la necesito para vivir y que mi vida ya nunca volvería a ser la misma si llegase a perderla.

La luz mortecina del alumbrado público se filtra por la ventana del pequeño cuarto de hotel, ella duerme después de un día agotador y yo aún no puedo conciliar el sueño recordando una y otra vez sus palabras cuando le pregunte si había tomado una decisión. Ella me dijo que haría todo lo que yo le pidiera, le pregunte por qué, y si estaba segura de su respuesta y ella me dijo que nunca en su vida había estado más segura de algo, porque me quería tanto que me seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si yo se lo pidiese. Así que le pedí que escribiera una escueta nota a nuestros padres explicándoles a grandes rasgos nuestra decisión, mientras yo empacaba algo de ropa de ambos.

Escapamos de casa hace escasas tres horas, furtivamente y sin despedirnos de nadie, con poco dinero en los bolsillos y la esperanza de que estando lejos de todo y de todos podamos conseguir la anhelada paz y tranquilidad que ambos deseamos.

Todavía no decidimos hacia dónde nos dirigiremos después, si saldremos de Tokio, de Japón o inclusive de Asia, pero lo que yo ya tengo decidido es que no pasaran muchos días más para unir nuestras vidas, aún no le he dicho nada, pero quiero que Akane Tendo sea mi esposa y ya no quiero ni puedo seguir esperando por más tiempo. La experiencia de hoy me hizo comprender que las cosas que son realmente importantes para uno no se pueden dilatar por mucho tiempo, porque no sabes que es lo que puede pasar de un momento a otro.

-¿Ranma?

Ella acaba de despertar, tendré que acercarme para que no se preocupe mas de la cuenta, quizá sea un buen momento para decirle que ese "tal vez" que le dije esta mañana nunca haya existido, porque estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ella es amor... ¿y por qué no también decirle de una vez por todas que quiero que sea mi esposa y que se quede a mi lado para siempre?, total, "tal vez" ella también me ame un poco ¿no?

Fin

Notas finales:

1.- Si llegaste hasta aquí, agradezco infinitamente tu paciencia. No creo que este tan mal para ser mi primer escrito, pero verdaderamente me gustaría saber lo que piensas de este intento de historia. Así es que, si puedes deja tu review.

2.- Aclarar algunas cosas:

- Las reacciones de los personajes pueden parecer un poco exageradas, sobre todo la de Ranma, pero la verdad, pienso que cualquier persona tendría reacciones similares si ve que la persona que más quiere en su vida está a punto de morir.

- Pido disculpas a los fans de Shampoo por tratarla tan mal en esta historia, pero ese personaje en particular me pareció el más adecuado para llegar al extremo de tratar de poner fin a la vida de Akane; reconozco que en un principio pensé en Kodashi, pero creo que aunque quizá, ella tendría las agallas para hacer algo así, no se si sería tan fácil persuadirla para que entendiera y reconociera que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Ranma.

- Puede ser que el resto de los personajes hayan pasado casi desapercibidos, y es que trate de avocarme a los pensamientos, acciones y sentimientos de Ranma. Espero haber logrado en algo el objetivo, ya que pienso que escribir en primera persona es algo realmente difícil.

- No se si los efectos que provocaría la mezcla de plantas utilizadas por Shampoo llegarían a ser tan devastadores, pero las plantas citadas aquí existen y una dosis elevada de cualquiera de ellas puede provocar la muerte de un ser humano. Ahora, respecto a las reacciones del organismo humano ante un envenenamiento de este tipo y el tiempo transcurrido, así como su antídoto, es de absoluta invención mía.

3.- Una vez más, agradecer a los que leyeron esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon.


End file.
